


Unbound

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [29]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Unbound

he flew, and freedom  
found him in the heights, the heat  
that wrapped his soul in  
wings, strapped to him with feathers and glue

until earth conspired with sun,  
reached out  
and took him back

~ Nov. 19, 2005


End file.
